A popular game which has been enjoyed by many people throughout the years involves the formation of square by joining pairs of dots which lie at the four corners of the square. In the simplest form of the game, each player joins two dots with a connecting line during his or her turn and any player completing a square with a connecting line marks the square with his or her mark and is given another turn. The player completing the most squares is declared the winner. Other forms of the basic square forming game are disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,926 (White et al), a relatively simple form of the game is disclosed wherein each player takes a turn in forming one connecting line on the board between pegs or dots. In one embodiment of the invention, a spinner is used during each turn to determine whether each player must place his line in a horizontal or vertical manner.
Other types of area enclosing games are disclosed in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 262,066 (Linton); 2,901,255 (Sutherland); and 3,948,524 (Ladd et al).